


Quit Moping, Dude!

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheering Up, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Massage, Platonic Relationships, Relaxation, Sad and Happy, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: You are sad and mopey because Sam and Dean are gone. Charlie thinks you need cheering up.





	Quit Moping, Dude!

You are lying down on your stomach on a couch in the bunker, not really doing anything, just being bored and kind sad that Sam and Dean are still gone. They had went on a hunt in Oregon, a two day drive at least, a job that had something to do with some sea monster at seal rocks and people going missing. They wouldn’t take you or Charlie and they’ve been gone for 5 days now.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by Charlie throwing a wadded up piece of paper which hit you in the back of the head.  
  
“Hey! What gives?” you give her an irritated look.  
  
“Quit moping, dude, if I can’t, you can’t.” she laughs.  
  
“I’m not moping.” you argue, with an unfourtunate aire of sulk in your voice that you failed to hide. “I’m just worried about them.”  Charlie smiles and tells you not to worry. You hear her walk over to the couch and next thing you know she is climbing onto the couch with you and straddling your back.  
  
“Hey!” you protest. She laughs in response and tells you that you need to relax as she slides her fingers into your hair and begins gently scratching at your scalp. You were about to tell her to knock it off before you realized that it actually felt pretty good.  No, it felt  _wonderful_.   
  
“This always used to relax me when I was a kid.” explains the red head. You close you eyes as she switched to a scalp massage.   
You nearly moan as she moves to press her thumbs to the base of your skull. “Well it’s working.” you sigh with content.  This was simply marvelous.   
  
“Shall I continue then?” she giggles. You groan out an affirmative and she laughs, working down to your shoulders and working out the knots. You let out a sigh of content. “Geeze, you’re so tense!” she exclaims.   
  
“Yeah, well this hunting stuff is stressful.” you say matter-of-factly.  
  
“I can’t argue with you there.” Charlie replies, continuing to work over your back. It doesn’t take long before you are back in a state of euphoria, relaxed nearly to the point of falling asleep.  
And that’s when Charlie starts being a little shit.

“Hehe-HEY!” you giggle as you feel her fingers start to wiggle in your sides.   
  
“Well I relaxed you, now it’s time to cheer you up!” she laughs, moving her fingers up towards your ribs and wiggling between the spaces.  
  
“Thahahahat’s not n-necessaryhehehe!” you try to reason. You try reaching back to grab Charlie’s hands but all you succeed in doing is opening up your underarms for attack. “Nohoho! Charliehehehe!” you squeal.  
  
“Oh it’s completely necessary, you’ve been moping since the day they left!” she takes one hand to tickle your neck while keeping the other wiggling in your armpit.  
  
“N-No I ha-haven’t AHAHAHA!” you whine, craning your neck to the side to try and trap her fingers.  
  
“Yes, and you are going to admit it or I’ll just have to keep tickling you!” Charlie teased, now squeezing your sides.   
  
“Charlie plehehehehahaha! Dohohon’t!” you beg, starting to go mad with the ticklish sensations.  
  
“Admit you were moping.”  
  
“NOHOHO HAHAHA! I W-WASN’T HEHEHEHE”  
  
“Dude, you  _so_  were, just admit it and I’ll quit.”  
  
“CharliHEHEHE!”  
  
“You are going to make me go for it, aren’t you?”  
  
“Goho for whahat?” you ask, trying to play dumb. You hope that she’s bluffing and that she didn’t remember  _the spot_.  
You hear Charlie start to speak when you hear someone clear their throat, making Charlie pause her onslaught and you to look in the direction it came from.  
“Dean!” you exclaim.  
  
“Yeah it’s me.” he laughs, “You two having fun there?” he drops his bag to the floor and makes his way in your direction.  
  
“Our friend,” Charlie pokes you in the sides, making you jump, she still had not moved from her position sitting on top of you, “was moping and needed cheering up.” she squeezed your sides making you squeal as you tried to deny it.  
  
“What’s the matter? You miss me?” He laughed. You ignore him.   
  
“Charlie! Get off!” you whine. “A little help here, Dean?” Just then Sam comes walking in.  
  
“Hey Sammy, looks like Pipsqueak needs our help.” you give him an indignant look, you hated that nickname.  
  
“Help with what?” Sam asks as he sets down his bag. You think you are finally going to get Charlie off.  
  
“Well, Charlie was trying to cheer Pipsqueak here up, and it doesn’t look like it worked.” You didn’t like the look of the grin on Dean’s face right now, not at all. “What do you say? should we help?”  
Sammy dons a eerily similar grin to Dean’s as he agrees to help and then all of a sudden they were at you.  Charlie had moved off your back and Sammy flipped you on your back and pulled your arms above your head where Charlie then took hold of them. Sam then moved down to your feet and places them in his lap. You tried to wrench yourself away to curl in a ball but you weren’t quick enough before Dean flattened you back out and sat beside you, his hands pinning your hips down. You didn’t have time to protest and barely enough time to think to yourself  _‘Oh **CRAP**!’_ before they all started in at once.  
Charlie was working on your underarms, occasionally moving to your neck, and Sammy was scribbling at your toes.  The were being gentle though, because they knew Dean was going to be evil and go straight for the kill –your hips, as he almost always does.   
  
“NAHAHAHA!!! PLEHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!!!” you squeal and buck, unable to beg properly because you couldn’t form decent words.  Your hips were “the spot” and everyone in the bunker knew it.  They were almost as bad as Dean’s, if not equally as bad. In fact, it wouldn’t be unusual for Charlie or Sam to walk in on you and Dean having a tickle fight to settle an argument (usually resulting from Dean teasing you) to find you both simultaneously attacking each other’s hips because you both knew it was the other’s weakest point.  Dean, however, usually won just because he was stronger and could manage to overpower you, pinning your arms above your head and attacking your hips until you begged for mercy and agreed to do whatever he wanted. “STAHAHAHAP! Y-YOHOHO AHAHAHA YOU’RE GUNNAHAHA MHAHAKE ME PEEHEHE!”  
  
“Nice try, brat. You say that every time and it never happens.”  
  
“JUST PLEHEHEHESESE STAHAHP!! I-I CAN’T TAHAHAKE IT!” You beg.   
  
“Agree to wash Baby and I’ll consider it.” Dean said in a teasing tone.  
  
“ANYTHIHIHING! JUST STAHAHAP!!” You squeal.  
  
“Well if you’re taking offers…” Charlie giggled. “Then wash my clothes for a week.” She punctuates her demand by digging in harder into your underarms, making you scream in ticklish agony.  
  
“And pay for tonight’s dinner!” Sam quickly tosses in.   
  
“COHOHME OHOHON!” You whine.  
  
“Agree or I don’t stop.” Dean warns with a laugh.  
  
“DAHAHAMMIT! FINE!” You cry.  Dean stops and you curl into a ball.  
  
“You cheered up yet?” Charlie teased.  
  
“No.” You mutter.  
  
“Do we need a round-two then?” Sammy jeers as he starts tickling your feet again.  
  
You jerk back with a yelp. “NO! I’m cheered up! I’m cheered up! No round-two please!” The others laugh. You are so worn out you can’t hardly keep your eyes open.  
  
Dean toussels your hair. “Night, Pipsqueak.”  
  
“Not a pipsqueak…” you mutter.  
  
Dean pokes you in the side and laughs as you swat him away. “Fine then, have a nice nap,  _Munchkin_.” He toussels you hair again with a smile as you groan at the new nickname.    
You fall asleep with a grin that night.  Revenge will be sweet.


End file.
